


Drabble Collection

by Sasusquatch



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles I post on other sites or just short little things my friends request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fangirls are Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many drabbles in here.
> 
> So many.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa wears a onesie after a fangirl attack.

Oikawa had been followed by a small pack of fangirls ever since his first year of high school. He was used to it. But by the time he reached his third year, things were starting to get out of control. Practice had just ended for the day and the setter was packing up his things, humming happily. He was the last one in the club room, Iwaizumi having left a few minutes earlier because Oikawa was “taking too damn long.”

“Iwa-chan just doesn’t care if he smells bad and looks gross,” Oikawa muttered to himself as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. “He’s such a brute!” The brunet opened the door to the club room, only to be greeted with a mass of girls waiting for him.

“OIKAWA-SENPAI!!!!!”

The girls started screeching happily and the boy’s face paled considerably. He was used to the girls coming up to him in small groups at a time, usually rather nervously. But this was something else entirely. This was all but a mob. Before Oikawa could fully process what was going on, several of the girls had surged forward, latching onto his clothes and pulling.

“H-hey hold on now, ladies! I’m pretty tired and I’m not really sure what you’re trying to do-”

Tearing noises interrupted the captain mid-sentence and he looked down to see pieces of his clothes being torn off. Cheers rang out from the crowd in front of him and Oikawa began to panic. “HEY- WHAT ARE YOU-”

But they couldn’t be stopped. The tearing continued and the boy was forced to run for his life, fangirls hot on his tail. He pulled out his cellphone and speed-dialed Iwaizumi, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder while his hands worked on trying to keep the shreds of his school uniform in place.

“What?”

“IWA-CHAN THEY’RE CHASING ME PLEASE SAVE ME!”

“Who’s chasing you? What the hell did you do?”

“THE FANGIRLS, IWA-CHAN! I’M TOO HANDSOME FOR MY OWN GOOD AND THEY’RE TEARING APART MY UNIFORM.”

Silence was the response to that statement, followed by a clicking noise.

“IWA-CHAN? IWA-CHAN DON’T HANG UP!!!!”

But it was too late, Iwaizumi clearly didn’t feel like dealing with this situation and Oikawa was on his own. He cast a glance behind him to see that he was beginning to outrun the girls thanks to his superior stamina. The setter used a burst of speed to race around a corner and straight into the men’s bathroom, holding his breath as the girls ran past him, calling out to each other asking where he had gone. Slowly their voices faded and Oikawa let out a sigh of relief.

“Well, now what? My uniform is ruined and I can’t very well walk home looking like this…” Then he remembered that he wasn’t completely at a loss. The brunet rummaged through his backpack and eventually pulled out a navy blue onesie, covered in stars, planets, and aliens. He had brought the pajamas to school to show the other third years that he wasn’t lying when he said he still owned a pair of footie pajamas, and now he was glad he did.

He slipped out of the remnants of his uniform and put the pjs on, grimmacing slightly when he looked in the mirror. “Oh well, better than nothing, I guess.” He picked up his backpack again and slowly opened the bathroom door, cautiously peering both ways before venturing out. Oikawa made a beeline for the doors of the school and began to quickly make his way home. Partway there, he ran into Iwaizumi.

“…what the hell are you wearing?”

“…my pajamas. I know you’re jealous of how cool they are, Iwa-chan, but there’s no need to glare at me.”

“You’re an idiot, you know that? I can’t believe I was actually worried about you.”

“You’re so mean!”


	2. Chrobin Night Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for implied Chrobin fluff~

Having tossed and turned in bed for a solid hour and a half, Robin finally let out a sigh and got up, realizing that she wouldn’t be getting any sleep for awhile. She threw her robe on and strode out of her tent into the cool night air. The tactician gave a short wave to Frederick on her way out of the camp, letting him know that she was going for a quick walk and that there was nothing to worry about. She made her way through the copse of trees surrounding the camp and eventually came to stand on top of a hill. Robin cast her glance upward, taking in the sight of the thousands upon thousands of tiny stars circling above her head. A small smile made its way onto her face and she took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

“Can’t sleep?”

The young woman turned toward the familiar voice behind her, smile growing wider as her eyes met Chrom’s.

“Yeah, I think all the stress is starting to get to me.”

Chrom gave a small nod and made his way over to the tactician, coming to a halt directly next to her. “War is hard,” he murmured, also turning his face toward the sky. “But we’re very lucky to have you, you know.”

Robin blinked at the sudden compliment, a light blush dusting her cheeks. The surprise only lasted a moment though before she shook her head and grinned. “You have quite a way with words don’t you, captain obvious?”

The prince flinched and looked back toward the ground. “Well, not everyone can be articulate in the middle of the night, you know…” He rubbed the back of his neck and gave an embarrassed smile to his companion.

“Excuses excuses. A prince should always know how to speak elegantly!” Robin laughed quietly, feeling more refreshed and less stressed than she had been just moments ago. Chrom’s smile quickly became less embarrassed at the laughter and turned softer, eyes closing slightly. 

“I stand by what I said, though. We’re very lucky to have such a skilled tactician, Robin. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Robin snorted. “Half of you would be dead, probably. Vaike would never have his equipment, Kellam would be long forgotten, and Gaius would have eaten you all out of house and home.” She turned her gaze upward again. “But, jokes aside, thank you, Chrom. It’s nice to know I’m needed.”

“You’re welcome.” The two stood in silence for a short while, happy just to have each other’s company on such a beautiful night. Chrom eventually broke the silence. “We should get back, it’s important that we stay well rested.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I think I can get to sleep now, too.”

“Good. Shall we go then?”

“Yes, let’s.”


	3. Chromtastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted me to write about Chrom getting his head stuck in a bucket right before he had to give a speech.

“How did this even happen?!” Robin cried in exasperation. Chrom stood in front of her, bucket firmly stuck on his head.

“Lucina and I were sparring and I wound up tripping… I somehow landed head first in this bucket.” Chrom’s voice echoed around the metal, a nasally sound an added effect of his nose being squished against the bucket.

Robin sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Alright, alright, let me find a way to get you out of there before you have to give your speech.” Deciding to try the most obvious way first, Robin grabbed the bottom of the bucket and yanked as hard as she could, but to no avail.

“Lucina tried that already,” Chrom pointed out.

“Hush, I’m thinking.”

Robin looked around her tent for something she could use to pry the bucket off, and her eyes landed on something that could do the trick. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” The tactician ran out to grab a small pail of water and returned a few moments later. She set the pail down and grabbed the object that had caught her eye: a bar of soap. 

Sticking the soap into the water to make it slippery, she pulled it out and instructed Chrom to sit on the ground. He obliged, but was curious as to what Robin was doing. She offered no explanation as she shoved the bar of soap into the small open space in the bucket and scrubbed as best as she could. Chrom cried out in protest but could do nothing to stop her.

“It’s in my eyes, my eyes!” the prince shouted, suddenly standing upright. “It burns!”

“Hold still you idiot!”

Robin grabbed onto the bucket and began pulling again, trying to keep up with Chrom who was staggering around aimlessly. The two didn’t even notice that they had gone outside the tent until Robin was successful in removing the bucket with a loud popping sound. She fell on her butt with a thump and Chrom quickly began rubbing the remnants of the soap out of his eyes. 

Lo and behold, as soon as his vision was clear Chrom was met with the sight of his army staring at him, awaiting his speech with different expressions on their faces. Somewhere in the back Henry had started cackling. The prince blushed a bright red before clearing his throat.

“Sorry about the wait, everyone. Shall we get started?”


	4. Snowy Kagehina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Kagehina involving snow <3

“Guwaaaaaaaah, it snowed!!!”

Volleyball practice had just ended for the day and everyone was leaving. Much to the team’s surprise, it had snowed in the few short hours they were in the gym. Hinata was ecstatic. 

“We should build a snowman! Or have a snowball fight!” he shouted, spinning around and waving to his teammates.

“Ah, sorry Hinata, I have to get home and study for a test next week,” Suga replied with a sad smile. “Maybe some other time?”

“Yeah, I have homework to do,” Tanaka chimed in, a grimace on his face. One by one the rest of the team replied to the invitation similarly as they departed, leaving the little crow with dashed hopes.

“I’ll build one with you, if you want.”

Hinata looked up to see Kageyama, the last one out of the gym, standing in front of him. The look on his face was unidentifiable, but he didn’t seem hostile, so that was good!

“Really? Yay!” Hinata jumped up happily and clapped his hands together. “Let’s go find a spot to build it!”

The red-head ran all over the school grounds looking for the perfect spot for their snowman. Kageyama followed behind him almost wordlessly, though occasionally he would make a comment on a potential building area. When Hinata had finally decided on the perfect spot they began to work.

“Kageyama-kun, you make the base. I’ll make the middle. Then we’ll do the head!” 

By now, Hinata had noticed the odd quietness surrounding his teammate. He didn’t yell for being ordered around, he didn’t complain that Hinata had dragged him all over the school for 15 minutes looking for a place to build… he didn’t say anything. The whole situation was out of the ordinary and the ace decoy was unsure how to feel about it. However he decided not to say anything, as the atmosphere didn’t feel particularly unpleasant.

Building the snowman itself didn’t take very long, what took awhile was decorating him. The pair scoured the grounds for pebbles to make the face and buttons, realizing that finding rocks buried under the snow was much harder than originally thought. But finally their creation was finished and they stood back to admire it.

“It looks really good! What do you think, Kageyama?”

“Yeah, we did a good job.”

A silence stretched between them.

“…you’ve been really quiet today, Kageyama-kun.”

“Have I?”

“Yeah.”

…

“I’ve just been thinking, that’s all.”

“About what?”

“…about you.”

Hinata blinked as he took in this information. Hard as he try, the reply didn’t make sense. “Why are you thinking about me?”

Kageyama shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. “…I’ve just been thinking about how I like to spend time with you. It’s weird. I couldn’t even stand to be around you at first.”

“Well, I like spending time with you too, Kageyama-kun!”

The setter looked up in surprise, eyes focusing on Hinata’s beaming smile. Then an urge overtook him, and while the rational part of his brain screamed at him not to give in, he ignored it. Kageyama bent down and placed a kiss on Hinata’s cheek before rapidly pulling away, face burning with embarrassment.

Hinata was in shock.

“S-s-sorry. That was weird. I’m just gonna go home now-”

But the red-head had latched onto Kageyama’s arm, a blush painting his cheeks. “Don’t go! U-um-” The two stared at each other for a moment before Hinata was able to finish his sentence. “Could we maybe walk together until we part ways?”

Kageyama couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Sure.”


	5. Bokuaka Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend wanted Bokuto making breakfast for Akaashi :)

The day itself wasn’t particularly special, nor was there any special reason why he felt like doing this. All Bokuto knew was that he wanted to make Akaashi breakfast in bed. It wasn’t a crime to want to do something nice for your boyfriend, was it?

So here he was, in the kitchen; Bisquick box tipped over on the counter, eggshells cracked and leaking into the sink, milk puddles on the floor, and a very messy frying pan containing a half-cooked pancake. The white-haired captain had a spatula in his right hand, nervously eyeing the tan circle that simmered before him. He had horribly burnt the first two pancakes, but this time, THIS TIME he was determined to get it right. So as soon as the top stopped bubbling he slid the spatula beneath the pancake and flipped it over.

“IT’S PERFECT!”

Completely forgetting that Akaashi was still asleep, Bokuto whooped for joy and did a little dance out of excitement. Unfortunately for him, he danced right into a milk puddle and wound up slipping, bumping the counter on the way down. The bump was strong enough to cause the Bisquick box to come crashing down, straight on top of the captain’s head.

“Ow…”

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?”

Bokuto looked up, brushing the pancake mix out of his eyes. Up above him stood Akaashi, looking a tad grumpy as well as disheveled. 

“OH!”

Bokuto stood up, nearly slipping again in the process, and attempted to dust himself off. “Go back to bed! I’m making you breakfast. Shoo, shoo!” He waved the spatula at his boyfriend for emphasis. Akaashi just sighed and did as he was told, too tired to argue.

Half an hour later Bokuto brought up a plate of pancakes smothered in butter and syrup. And although Akaashi yelled at him to be careful, lest he get the carpet and covers all messy, the black-haired boy couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face and the sight of his disaster of a boyfriend holding a platter of half-burnt pancakes.


	6. Haikyuu/Attack on Titan Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a prompt for angst in general awhile back and came up with this. Enjoy the heartbreak <3 (Might eventually turn this into a full fic.)

The year is 845 and Wall Maria has just fallen. After 100 years of peace, the Titans have finally broken through some of the last of humanity’s defenses. The citizens of the wall are in the process of being evacuated with the aid of the Scouting Legion. There’s only one problem: The soldiers in charge of the evacuation are all brand new, as the battle experienced troops are being used to hold back the Titans for as long as possible.

“Iwa-chan! Is everybody out of this town yet?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know just by looking from up above? Come help me check the buildings, dumbass!”

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, two of the newer recruits in the Scouting Legion. While not brand new like many of the soldiers, they’re still far more inexperienced than the troops in the middle of battle. As such, they’re in charge of a squad leading the evacuation of some of the villages located on the edges of Wall Maria. Everything had been going smoothly thus far, but the fact of the matter was that Titans could show up at any time. Therefore it was incredibly important that the evacuation go as quickly and smoothly as possible.

“Alright alright, I’ll help you check. Let’s make this fast!”

The two boys, along with the rest of their squad, raced back and forth among the buildings in the small town, calling out to make sure there was nobody else still around. Fifteen minutes later, it was determined that the town was empty and it was safe to move to the next destination.

“Refuel your tanks, we’re moving out!” Oikawa called. He had just finished pumping gas into his own gear when a distressing sound began to echo through the area.

“I really hope that’s not what I think it is,” Iwaizumi said in a low voice. He propelled himself onto the roof of a nearby building and looked around anxiously. Sure enough not even a mile away was a pack of Titans. Not only that, but they were rapidly advancing. "Shit shit shit-“ The boy got back to ground level as quickly as humanly possible. "OI! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW. THERE’S AT LEAST TEN TITANS ON THEIR WAY HERE AND WITHOUT A HEAD START WE WON’T BE ABLE TO AVOID THEM.”

The squad began to move in a panic. Soldiers did their best to finish refueling before mounting their horses. Just as everyone was ready to move out, they heard a shrill cry from a short distance away.

"You’ve got to be kidding,” Oikawa whispered, turning toward where the sound had come from. A moment later and the cry came again, followed by what sounded like gibberish.

“Sounds like a little kid,” Iwaizumi commented, a worried expression taking over his features. Oikawa nodded in response.

“The rest of you, head out! Iwa-chan and I will check out the noise and meet back up with you as soon as we can.” A couple of soldiers looked like they wanted to argue, but Oikawa had already dismounted his horse and was racing toward the building that seemed to contain the disturbance. Iwaizumi followed, muttering curses under his breath. They searched the house but found nothing. Luckily, the cry sounded out again, much closer this time than it had been. "Let’s split up, we’ll cover more ground faster.“

"Yeah, ok.”

Time was quickly running out as the boys split up, hearts pounding with adrenaline and fear. It took several tries to locate the source of the noise, but in the end, Oikawa was able to find a young girl who had somehow been left behind. ”Shhh, it’s ok now. We’ll get you some place safe.” The brunet picked up the disheveled child and ran back outside, calling for his friend. ”Iwa-chan, I found her! Let’s get out of here!”

But they had run out of time.

Iwaizumi zipped past on his 3DMG, swears flying from his mouth, followed by “RUN YOU DUMBASS, THEY’RE HERE!”

Oikawa looked at the direction where his friend had come from and paled. The Titans were most definitely here, and there was no chance that they could completely avoid messing with them. The squad leader turned on his heel and sprinted back toward his horse, doing his best not to jostle the little girl who clung to him. But the Titans were much faster than he was, and he knew that in all likelihood, running was pointless. Just as he had reached his horse Iwaizumi zipped past again, this time heading straight toward the advancing giants.

“Iwa-chan, where are you going?!”

“I’ll keep them busy, you get that little girl out of here! I’ll be fine, just go!”

As hesitant as Oikawa was, he also knew that the child’s safety was the most important thing right now. He plopped the little girl onto the front of the saddle and hopped on behind her. ”Hold on tight now, ok?” Forcing himself not to look back, Tooru urged his horse forward. ”I’ll see you soon, Iwa-chan!”

“Tch, yeah, see you soon,” the other replied, far too quietly to be heard.

***

Several hours later and Iwaizumi was still missing.

Several hours later and the girl had been safely reunited with her family, but Iwaizumi had still not returned.

Several hours later and Oikawa had been thanked dozens of times by a tearful family for saving their daughter, but Iwaizumi was still nowhere to be found.

Several hours later and Oikawa broke down, terrified that he had lost his best friend.


	7. Nyah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of friends and I hosted "No Trash Week" back in February which was basically an appreciation week for Oikawa, Kuroo, and Tsukki (to promote nicer nicknames because we can't stand it when they're called mean names) and one of the prompts was "animals" so... Have this.

Kuroo and Bokuto had a bet. Kuroo swore that he could lick his elbow because “I’m so flexible, man. I got this.” Bokuto highly doubted that, and therefore decided to make things more interesting.

“Alright, bro. If you can lick your elbow, I’ll go to school one day dressed up as an owl. But if you CAN’T, you have to go to school dressed up as a cat. Not only that, but you have to say ‘nyah’ after every sentence.”

“Fine bro, whatever. Hope you’re ready to be an owl for a day.”

But try as he might, Kuroo simply couldn’t lick his elbow. It was impossible. Fifteen minutes later and Bokuto was laughing his ass off, waving his phone around, showing off the pictures he had taken of Kuroo desperately trying to lick his elbow. “Alright, fine, I guess I can’t do it,” the black-haired captain huffed. “I’ll wear a damn cat outfit.”

“Good. I’ll drop it off at your house tomorrow!”

“Hey now, you didn’t say that YOU were picking out the outfit!”

“Bro, I’m not gonna let YOU do it. Knowing you, you’d just slap on some cat ears and call it good. Nope, you’re not getting out of this THAT easily!”

And so the following afternoon Bokuto showed up at Kuroo’s front door, plastic bag in hand. He handed the bag to Kuroo with a grin and a thumbs up. “Lev’s gonna take pictures for me tomorrow, so make sure you practice your poses tonight!”

After Bokuto had left, Kuroo took the bag to his room to examine the contents. Contained within the bag were the following:

· 1 set of black cat ears, adorned with a little pink bow on the right side.

· 1 black cat tail, a larger pink bow attached to the end.

· 1 black shirt made of thin material that ended a solid two inches above Kuroo’s bellybutton when worn.

· 1 pair of short black cutoffs that ended right at Kuroo’s knees.

· 1 black collar, studded with silver buttons.

· 1 crumpled up piece of paper featuring a picture of the costume, titled “sexy kitten.”

“The next time I see that damn owl, I’m going to kill him.”

***

Coincidentally, it was spirit week at Nekoma. Even more coincidentally was the fact that it was dress-up day. Luckily, this meant that Kuroo could at LEAST wear the embarrassing costume without being questioned TOO much or getting sent home. However, it was still incredibly embarrassing. As soon as the volleyball captain walked through the doors to the school, he heard a wolf-whistle.

“Looking good there, senpai!”

Kuroo turned and shot a glare at Lev, who already had his phone in hand. The flash went off and the older boy winced. 

“That’s a keeper! Gonna send it to Bokuto-san~”

“I hope you realize that you’re going to be running twice the number of laps as usual for the next week, Lev-kun.”

Lev shouted in protest, but paused mid-sentence. “Kuroo-senpai, you have to say ‘nyah’ at the end of all your sentences! Bokuto-san said so!”

“Make that the next MONTH, Lev-kun, nyah~”

***

By the end of first-period, Kuroo was already at his wit’s end. Embarrassed was an understatement at this point, though he DID appreciate the attention some of the girls had been giving him. He had to endure two more classes before he finally made it to lunch, where he intended to hide on the furthest reaches of the school grounds as possible. But of course, when he thought he’d finally found a secluded spot to eat, Kenma was already there.

The blond-haired boy looked up. “Hello, Kuroo.”

“Ugh… Hey, Kenma.”

Kuroo sat down, relieved that at least his friend wouldn’t make a big deal out of this. Probably.

“Are you wearing that because you lost that bet with Bokuto?”

“Yeah.”

“…would it help if I said that you don’t look too bad?”

“Huh?”

“You can pull off that costume really well, actually.”

Kuroo looked at his friend in bewilderment. Kenma hadn’t even taken his eyes off of his DS during the conversation. His compliments were just so… nonchalant.

“…thanks, that actually DOES make me feel better.”

***

“So, how was it?”

“Humiliating, thanks. …nyah.”

Bokuto had stopped by Kuroo’s house at the end of the day to retrieve the costume and get all the juicy details of what had happened that day. Kuroo gloated that he had girls fawning over him and telling him how cute he looked, and neglected to mention all the cat-calling that had come from his friends. 

“Woah, you got girls calling you cute? Maybe I SHOULD dress up as an owl one day, just because I can.”

“I dare you to.”

“Well I guess I can’t turn down a dare, now can I?”

And so Bokuto dressed up as an owl at random one day. But that’s a story for another time.


	8. Space Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt for No Trash Week, and was loosely based off of a fic that another one of my friends wrote. Oikawa is bae <3

The first time Oikawa Tooru took an interest in space, he was five years old.

The fourth Star Wars movie was on TV one evening, and the boy just happened to flip to the channel as it was starting. Curious, he left the movie on to see what it was about. As soon as Darth Vader showed up he was hooked. He stayed up well past his bedtime, engrossed in the story about robots, spaceships, Jedi, and faraway planets. From there on out, he asked a continuous stream of questions to anyone who would listen. What was space like? How far away were the stars? How many planets are there? Are aliens real? Oikawa absorbed as much information about the universe as his still small brain would allow. And no matter how many times people would tell him that aliens weren’t real, he continued believing in their existence. After all, if aliens weren’t real, that meant that Jedi weren’t real either! 

***

Oikawa got his first telescope when he was ten years old. 

It wasn’t the best telescope, of course. Nobody gives a ten year old an expensive piece of equipment like that. But to him, the telescope was the coolest present he could ever receive, other than the volleyball he had also gotten. That night his dad had helped him set it up in the backyard, and he had invited Iwa-chan over to look through the telescope with them. Oikawa’s dad had pointed out several important stars as well as planets, further enthusing the two boys about the things that existed beyond Earth.

***

When Oikawa was 13 years old, he and Iwaizumi went on a field trip to a planetarium.

It was by FAR the coolest thing the two had seen in a long time. The show they saw talked about the galaxy and the planets nearby, as well as stars and comets. At the end of the show, the host asked if any of the kids had questions about space. Tooru’s hand had shot up and he asked, only half-jokingly, if there were any aliens in the Milky Way. Laughter rang out around the room and Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa’s head. “Of course not, dummy,” he muttered. The host chuckled and explained, that no, there were NOT any aliens in the Milky Way that they knew of.

Oikawa blushed lightly and explained that he knew and was only joking. But inside he was doing his best to hide the smidge of disappointment he felt when his suspicions were confirmed.

***

When Oikawa was 15 years old, he received his second telescope for his birthday.

Admittedly, he was more focused on volleyball at this point in his life, but he was excited nonetheless. This telescope was much fancier and much more powerful than his old one, and he couldn’t wait to try it out. That night he dragged Iwaizumi to the park to use it, setting it up on a grassy hill as far away from the city lights as possible. And while his best friend had grumbled about being out in the park in the middle of the night, he quieted down once he got a chance to use the equipment. The two spent hours stargazing and joking about how they might finally be able to find some aliens now that they had a decent telescope to use.

***

At 17 years old, Oikawa hadn’t used his telescope in over a year.

Volleyball was the most important thing at that point in time, more important than stargazing and speculating about alien life. His telescope sat in his closet dusty and unused, right next to his collection of alien related toys and books he used to enjoy. There just wasn’t time to care about things outside of Earth. There was only time for hard work and dedication.

But maybe one day, one day he’ll open up his closet, pull out his telescope, and go to look at the stars again. Maybe one day he’ll have time to let his mind wander and think about things that exist elsewhere in the universe.


	9. Kuroken Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay kitties!

It was approximately 7 pm on a Friday evening and Kenma had holed himself up in his room with his video games.  His phone was resting on the floor next to him, buzzing wildly.  The blond-haired boy glanced at it to see that Kuroo was STILL sending him texts, even though he had stopped replying half an hour ago.  Their initial conversation had gone like this:

**Kuroo:**  Hey, can I come over and hang out?  
 **Kenma:**  No.  
 **Kuroo:**  Why not?  
 **Kenma:**  You won’t let me play video games in peace.  
 **Kuroo:**  It’s not healthy to be playing those things constantly.    
 **Kenma:**  I don’t care.  
 **Kuroo:**  I’m coming over.  
 **Kenma:** No you’re not.

Since then, Kuroo had continued sending him texts, their contents becoming more and more whiny.  However, at exactly 7:05, Kenma’s phone finally ceased vibrating.   _Finally_ , he thought.   _Now I can focus on my game._   Unfortunately for him, there was a tapping on his window two minutes later.

Kenma looked up in confusion.  There, outside his window, shit-eating grin plastered on his face, was none other than Kuroo, waving happily.  Kenma stared at his friend blankly, before rolling his eyes and reluctantly getting up to let the black-haired boy in.  

“I knew you wouldn’t make me stay outside~” Kuroo said happily as he climbed through the window.  

“You’d make too much noise if I left you out there,” Kenma replied.  He was already playing his game again.  "Make yourself at home, I guess.“

"Gladly~”  Kuroo closed the window and plopped down next to his friend.  He watched Kenma play his game quietly for a few minutes before letting himself fall over and land directly in Kenma’s lap.  The younger boy flinched in surprise and glanced down.  Kuroo grinned up at him.  Kenma just sighed and ran a hand through Kuroo’s hair before going back to his game, allowing Kuroo to remain in his position as long as he kept quiet.


	10. Dark Mage Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift for a winter exchange on Tumblr! My giftee wanted Libra/Tharja stuff.

Snow was falling gently from the sky over the Shepards’ camp. Most of the soldiers were inside trying to keep warm, however, a few were outside, taking this opportunity to have a little fun. Most of the future kids had split into teams for a snowball fight, which had been instigated by Owain and Cynthia. Henry was drawing in the snow with a stick, and Cherche was watching Minerva roll around playfully. A little ways away from the others, Libra and Noire were happily building a snowman, complete with a scarf and hat. Tharja was watching them off to the side, looking rather bored.

“Ugh, why do they feel the need to stand out here in the cold? Doing something so boring no less…” Tharja watched as her daughter put the finishing touches on the snowman. “Of course, I suppose I could make this more interesting…” She pulled a tome out of her bag and held it close. The dark mage then began muttering a curse under her breath, eyes locked on the newly finished snowman. Moments later, the snowman came to life.

“Oh my,” Libra remarked as the snowman began to move. Noire froze in place, her mind racing. The snowman seemed innocent enough at first, simply looking around and shifting from side to side. However, it wasn’t long before things began to escalate. 

The snowman stretched itself as tall as it could and bellowed at the top of its snow lungs. Noire screamed and hid behind her father, who was just standing there, mouth agape. Tharja cackled quietly to herself. “This is much more interesting,” she muttered. But then the snowman began to hover. It hovered in place for several moments, then took off towards the general vicinity of the snowball fight at top speed.

“…well, THAT’S not good…” Tharja tucked her tome back into her bag before chasing after the snowman, apologizing to her family as she ran past. Libra sighed and shook his head, though he couldn’t keep a small smile off of his face.

“Come on, Noire. Let’s go clean up your mother’s mess.”

By now, the snowman has already begun to terrorize the future children, though several stood up to it bravely. Owain was pointing Mystletainn at the creature, yelling at it to back away or “suffer the wrath of his sword-hand.” Eventually the cursed snowman got bored of having a sword pointed at him, and promptly swallowed the “legendary” weapon. Owain cried out in despair and collapsed to his knees. But by now the snowman had lost interest in the boy and had decided to pursue a new target.

As the cursed creature approached him, Henry looked up curiously. “Oh wow, would you look at that!” Henry stood up and grinned at the snowman. “How is it moving? Did someone cast a curse on you?” The dark mage then proceeded to poke the snowman with the stick he had been holding. The snowman didn’t like this very much, so it decided to eat Henry as well. Muffled noises could now be heard from within the creature. Luckily, all this extra weight was slowing the snowman down, so Tharja was able to catch up to her unfortunate creation.

“Enough of this,” she grumbled, pulling out her tome once again. “As interesting as this is to watch, cleaning up this mess is going to be a pain if I let it continue any longer.” A few muttered curses later and the snowman was once again stationary and very much un-living. Noire and Libra ran up behind Tharja, out of breath.

“Mother, w-what was that for?” Noire squeaked. She was still watching the snowman fearfully.

“I thought bringing the snowman to life would be fun. Although it wound up being more of a pain than anything…” Tharja replied.

“I suppose we should rescue poor Henry,” Libra commented, examining the snowman. However, a rescue mission was completely unnecessary. Before Libra could finish poking at the snowman, Mysletainn popped out of the middle section, nearly impaling Noire in the process. The sword then sliced upwards, effectively splitting the snowman in two. Henry popped out after the halves had fallen away.

“Wow, that was fun! Do you think we could do it again sometime?”


	11. Daisuga Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for crow parents~

Volleyball practice had finally ended for the evening and everyone was changing and getting ready to head home.  The clubroom was noisy with laughter, arguments, and general merry-making.  Kageyama and Hinata were going off on each other about something again.

“YOUR TIMING WAS OFF TODAY, DUMBASS!  STOP BEING LAZY!”

“I’M NOT BEING LAZY! I WAS JUST TIRED, STUPID KAGEYAMA!”

The two first years were getting a little out of control, so Suga finally decided to step in.  "Alright now, you two.  Settle down.  We’ve all had a long day and we’re all tired, so try to calm down, ok?  Or at least, try and save the argument for the walk home…“

The two apologized to their senpai, promising to be quiet for the time being.  A few minutes later and they had finished changing, ready to head out.  They said their goodbyes, leaving Daichi and Suga as the last two in the room.

"I’ll never cease to be amazed at how easily you handle those two, Suga,” Daichi commented with a grin.  "It’s like you’re the team mom.“

Suga returned the grin with his own angelic smile.  "Well I guess if I’m the team mom, that’d make you the team dad, right, Daichi?”

A blush spread across the captain’s cheeks as Suga laughed.  "Well, I’m gonna head out now.  I’ll see you tomorrow!~“  With that, the vice captain left, a grin still plastered on his face.   _He’s so cute when he gets flustered~_


	12. Telescope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi go stargazing!

"What are you dragging me out in the middle of the night for again?”

“We’re going star-gazing, Iwa-chan! How many times do I have to say it?”

The night was perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight. And better yet, a meteor shower was scheduled to start at any time. Oikawa had decided that it was the perfect time to break out his old telescope and drag his friend along to look at the stars.

“Why are we doing this?”

“It’s a bonding experience! Do I need a good reason to spend time with my best friend?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but followed his friend to an empty spot in the park. Once there, Oikawa began to set up his telescope, muttering to himself as he tried to remember how to properly assemble it. Iwaizumi looked up at the night sky in silence, taking in the view of the glittering stars. 

“Got it!”

Oikawa had finally gotten the telescope set up and was standing next to it proudly. "Well come on then, Iwa-chan! You can look through it first!“

Iwaizumi stepped up to the contraption and carefully put his eye to the lens. It really WAS a perfect night, he noted mentally. The telescope offered an amazing view of the faraway stars, and he was even able to see a couple of meteors.

"Well, do you like it?”

Iwaizumi pulled back and nodded, offering a small smile to his friend. "Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Thanks.“

Oikawa grinned. "You’re welcome, Iwa-chan!” He went to look through the telescope this time, and immediately let out a gasp.

“What, did you see something?”

The brunet grinned. "Yeah, I saw an alien! I told you they were real!“

"You must think you’re hilarious.”

“Aren’t I, though?”


	13. Rinharu Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I was sleep deprived when I wrote this.

Haru was sitting quietly at home the afternoon of Christmas Eve, absent-mindedly watching his new goldfish which he had received as a present from Makoto.  The goldfish was swimming in circles, which had put a sort of calming effect over its owner.  However, Haru was soon snapped out of his trance when an insistent knocking came from his door.  The black-haired boy decided to ignore it.  The way he saw it, if whoever was on the other side of the door really needed him, they would come in on their own. 

This was a mistake.

When the door went unanswered, Rin decided that the logical thing to do was to kick the door down instead, even though he easily could have opened it the proper way.  The door fell to the floor with a loud clatter, which caused Haru to jump up in a mild panic.  Rin then walked across the door and entered Haru’s house.  “Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!” the red-head yelled.  He was dressed up in a Santa suit, complete with a beard and shiny black boots.  All in all, it was a very weird sight.  Certainly, a sight Haru had never seen before.

Haru stared at Rin blankly, not even sure where to begin with the whole situation.  Rin stood in front of Haru, now feeling a little bit awkward since his boyfriend hadn’t said anything.  So he cleared his throat and tried again.  “Well I guess it’s technically Christmas Eve, but, y’know…”  Rin coughed awkwardly.  “I brought a gift for you!”  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and held it above his head, grinning.  “Although, it’s technically a gift for me too!”

The awkward silence continued for a few more moments as Haru tried to process what had just happened.  Although once he finally realized what had just happened, he gave a small smile and stood up.  He made his way over to Rin and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going to sit back down next to his goldfish once more.  Rin flushed red but quickly composed himself.  “That wasn’t a very good kiss,” he huffed as he went to sit next to his boyfriend. 

“You broke my door down,” Haru pointed out.  “You’re lucky I gave you a kiss at all.”

“…fair enough.”  


	14. Jean Learns Santa Isn't real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Jean.

“What do you mean by ‘Santa isn’t real?’”

All eyes were on Jean and Eren, who had been in the middle of putting ornaments on the small Christmas tree located in one corner of the mess hall. Eren rolled his eyes and hung a bright red bulb on the tree. “It means exactly what it sounds like, moron. Santa isn’t real. Don’t tell me you actually still believe in that kid stuff?”

Jean’s mouth hung open. As much as he wanted to reply with a sarcastic remark, he simply couldn’t come up with anything. “But then who leaves the presents under the tree every year?” he blurted out.

Eren gave the taller boy an incredulous look. “Your parents, duh!”

An awkward silence filled the hall. Some of the trainees were looking at Jean with pity, others were trying to contain their laughter. 

“Oh.” Jean did his best to hide his embarrassment by turning back to the tree and adjusting some of the ornaments. Within a few moments conversation had started back up again, and the unfortunate Jean happened to be the most popular topic to discuss. 

“I can’t believe he didn’t know!” Connie whispered loudly to Sasha. “I found out when I was like, nine!”

“I never believed in Santa in the first place,” Sasha shrugged. “Poor Jean, though! He looks so embarrassed.” And embarrassed he was. Jean had ceased decorating the tree and had instead begun to occupy himself by fiddling with the wreath hanging on the mess hall door. Marco, always one to notice when someone needed some cheering up, walked over to his friend and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, Jean. It’s not your fault you didn’t know! Everyone will have forgotten about this whole thing in a few days.”

Jean relaxed a bit. “Thanks, Marco. I just get the feeling that Eren is going to use it to blackmail me one day…”


	15. Uta is Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gift exchange present, this time for a Tokyo Ghoul exchange.

Uta was bored.  Naturally, this was a problem.  He didn’t currently have any masks to work on, and while he could certainly come up with an independent project, he didn’t currently have any inspiration for anything.  A lack of inspiration was even worse than boredom for him.  He needed something interesting to do.

So the ghoul closed up his shop and headed out into the darkening city.  He supposed he could go to Helter Skelter and pay Itori a visit, but he didn’t particularly feel like socialization would cure his boredom.  Uta began brainstorming ideas that might keep him occupied, and subconsciously slipped his mask over his face in the process.  He began wandering into darker and more dangerous areas, secretly hoping that someone would try and pick a fight with him.  There was no better entertainment than beating the shit out of someone stupid enough to provoke him.  And while a fight certainly wasn’t the most interesting thing in the world, it would at least be able keep him busy and alleviate his boredom for a short period of time.

Unfortunately, it seemed like humans and ghouls alike weren’t stupid enough to spend their free time in such dangerous areas.  There was nobody in sight, and Uta couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary either.  He would have to wander into a more populated area closer to the main streets.  As the tattooed ghoul worked his way back the way he came, he kept a sharp eye out for anything interesting; whether it was an odd looking object, something colorful, graffiti, or even a person, anything that might give him inspiration.  However nothing caught his eye, and before he knew it he was back at square one.  So Uta decided to take a different approach.  He walked a little further until he reached a run-down building.  Once there, he simply leaned up against the wall and waited.

It wasn’t even ten minutes later when a particularly aggressive human decided to get all up in his face.

“Hey, who are you, punk?  You think you’re so cool, right?  Well you’re not!  I bet I’m stronger than you!  I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Uta sized the guy up.  The first thing he noticed was the man reeked of alcohol, so he was more than likely drunk.  Secondly, he wasn’t all that big.  Sure, the dude had some muscle, but he was of average build and height, nothing special.  Finally, this guy was clad in stained, torn up clothes.  His jeans were full of holes, and his shirt sleeves were torn at the elbow.  This was probably someone who got into fights often.  Unfortunately for this human, he had decided to pick a fight with a merciless ghoul.

The human swung his right fist directly at Uta’s face without warning.  However Uta had been more than prepared, and caught the punch with ease.  The guy let out an angry grunt, but before he could do anything else, Uta forcefully bent his wrist back, cleanly snapping it.  The man fell to his knees, howling in pain.  A few passersby glanced at the goings-on before deciding that it was best not to stick around.  As soon as most of the people in the general vicinity had cleared out, Uta got down to meet his victim’s eyes.

“You should really know better than to pick a fight with strangers, you know?~” he hummed.  The ghoul then stood up, grabbed the man, and drug him into the alleyway behind the building.  By now, the man had realized that he had made a terrible mistake and was begging for mercy.  But it was far too late to try and get out of the situation now.  Uta tossed his victim on the ground once they were completely safe from prying eyes, and began kicking him over and over again.  “You should thank me, you know!” he said, just loudly enough for the man to hear.  “I’m teaching you a valuable lesson!  If you pick a fight with a stranger, you might just get more than you’ve bargained for!~”

Blood splattered on the ground as Uta kicked the guy’s nose, effectively shattering it.  The human continued to scream in agony, but considering that they were currently in the 4th ward, his cries would do him no good.  However, Uta was very glad that his victim was so noisy.  He hated it when his prey was silent.

After several more kicks, Uta kneeled down to check on the man.  “Are you still alive?”  The man whimpered in response.  “Good!  I want you to be awake as I start taking out your organs!~”  With those final words, the ghoul plunged his hand directly into his prey’s abdomen, earning him the loudest screech yet.  Uta began pulling out organs at random, no longer really caring whether or not this human was still alive.  He began to snack on the remains as his bloodlust began to fade.  After he was satisfied, Uta let out a happy sigh.  “Well, that was fun.  I guess I might as well head back home now.  But before I go…”

The ghoul reached up to his victim’s face and plucked out both eyeballs, pocketing them for safe keeping.  After all, he had to make sure that he had something to snack on when he got back to work!  


	16. Snowman Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another secret santa gift, this one with Haikyuu baes!

It was a cold snowy day.  Puffy snowflakes drifted down gently from the sky, and a fresh layer of snow blanketed the ground.  The sky was grey, completely covered with clouds.  All in all, a perfect day to stay indoors and relax by the fire with a cup of cocoa.  However, five boys had something else in mind entirely. 

“Look, there’s plenty of snow over here!”

The still of the afternoon was broken by the loud whoops and hollers of three rapidly approaching teens.  And just as the silence had been destroyed, so too had the pristine layer of untouched snow been ruined.  “They’re too loud,” Kenma muttered from behind his fluffy white scarf.  He was walking next to Akaashi, a little ways behind the other three members of their group: Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev.  The rowdier three had charged ahead, stopping occasionally to kick around in the snow or to plop down and make snow-angels.  But eventually they stopped when they reached a large clearing, free from and rocks and trees.  As soon as Kenma and Akaashi had re-joined the group, Kuroo clapped his mitten covered hands together.

“Alright!  Now that we’re all here, shall we get started with our contest?~”  Earlier that morning, Kuroo had called up the other four and had asked if they’d be interested in having a snowman building contest.  The losers would have to treat the winners to hot chocolate.  It had taken some coaxing to get Kenma to agree, but in the end, he too decided that he’d join in.  It was a two-vs-two contest.  Kuroo and Kenma versus Bokuto and Akaashi.  Lev had agreed to be the judge, but only on the condition that he got free cocoa no matter what. 

“The rules are simple, yeah?” Lev asked.  “You guys have half an hour to work on your snowman!  Then whichever team’s creation I like the best wins.”  He looked at his watch.  “Kay, you can start now!”

Kuroo turned to Kenma.  “I think we should build a snow-cat.  It’s better than a normal snowman, plus it would be really cute~” 

Kenma looked up in thought.  “Well, I guess so.  It might be hard to make it look right though…”  But Kuroo had stopped listening as soon as he had received the a-ok from his teammate.  Kenma merely sighed before starting to roll snowballs to help out.

Meanwhile, Bokuto was bouncing a thousand different ideas around.  Akaashi had suggested making a simple, traditional snowman, but Bokuto immediately shot down the idea.  “We need something cool and exciting!  Lev won’t pick a boring, normal snowman as the winner of this contest!”  The Fukurodani captain scrunched up his face and closed his eyes.  “What if…,” His eyes popped open in excitement, “I’ve got it!  A snowman with three heads!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-“  But Akaashi’s words went ignored, as Bokuto had already leapt into action. 

“Come on and help me!  We need a lot of snowballs!”

***

Twenty minutes later, Kuroo and Kenma had all but finished their snow-cat.  It’s body was planted firmly on the ground, with four smaller snowballs attached to the front and back of the body for paws.  The cat also had a stumpy little tail and a slightly misshapen head; complete with eyes, a nose, triangle ears, and whiskers.  Both boys were happy with their handiwork. 

Unfortunately, Bokuto and Akaashi were having a much rougher go of things.

“The other two heads won’t stay on!” Bokuto cried, desperately trying to balance the other two snowballs in his arms.  He lost his grip on one of them, and in his attempt to catch it, the energetic boy bumped into the only head that was actually intact on their snowman.  All three heads toppled to the ground, effectively ruined.  Akaashi rubbed his forehead.

“I really think we should just go ahead and make a traditional snowman,” the younger boy said a bit forcefully.  “We’re almost out of time.”

Bokuto looked at the remains of the snowman heads woefully.  “Yeah, I guess we should.  I’ll make a new head, you gather up some sticks and rocks to use as decoration.”

The two were just barely able to complete their snowman in time.  The new head was a bit off center, and the eyes and mouth were lopsided, but all in all it wasn’t a bad snowman.  Lev called time, and began to inspect the creations.  “Hmmm, my senpais made a snow-cat?  It’s pretty cute!”  The tall boy moved over to look at the haphazardly created snowman.  “Err… this snowman…  You guys spent half an hour on this?” he asked a bit skeptically.  Bokuto replied only with a nervous smile.  “Well, I guess I should decide who the winner is then…”  Lev paced back and forth, clearly thinking very hard.  “HMMMMMMMMM…  OKAY!  I will now announce the winner!”

He paused for effect.

“Bokuto and Akaashi win, with their traditional snowman!”

“WHAT???” Kuroo cried out, mouth agape.  Bokuto began jumping up and down excitedly, relieved that he wouldn’t have to treat everyone to cocoa.  Akaashi had a stunned look on his face.

“See!  I told you, I told you, Akaashi!  A traditional snowman was definitely the way to go!”

“Please tell me you didn’t just say that,” Akaashi retorted.  However, he couldn’t be angry, considering they had won the contest with a half-assed snowman.

“But our snow-cat is clearly superior!” Kuroo yelled, aggressively pointing at the creation.  “Look how cute he is!  I demand an explanation!”

 “Sorry, Kuroo-senpai, but to be honest, I just didn’t really want you to win!” Lev grinned a bit sheepishly.

“WHY YOU-“  Kuroo reached down and scooped together a snowball.  He then launched it at the taller boy, who had anticipated it and dodged out of the way. 

“This is war!” Lev yelled, already bending down to make a snowball of his own.  Before much longer, a full-blown snowball fight had broken out.  Bokuto had been unable to resist the temptation of joining in, and Akaashi had decided to go ahead and play along as well.  Kenma on the other hand, had had quite enough of the cold for one day, and had snuck away while the others were distracted.  Fifteen minutes later, the remaining four were laying on the ground, panting. 

“You’ll pay for this later, Lev,” Kuroo said in between gasps for air.  “But for now, I suppose it’s only fair that I treat you all to cocoa.” 

“Can we get any kind of cocoa we want?” Bokuto asked, sitting up.

“Within reason, please…”

“What exactly is ‘within reason?’” Lev asked.

“Within reason means I’m not paying more than five bucks for a stupid cup of hot chocolate.”

“Kuroo-senpai is so stingy!”

“You don’t get to complain, seeing as you never intended to let me win from the start!”

Eventually they were able to catch their breath and head for a cozy café.  Kuroo didn’t have to spend extensive amounts of money, for which he was grateful.  However at the very next Nekoma practice, Lev was forced to run laps for fifteen minutes before he was allowed to do any actual practice.  


	17. Kuroo and Oikawa Crash Karasuno's Halloween Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for a Halloween event last year. Pure crack.

A few days before Halloween, Tanaka and Noya had come into the gym, yelling and hollering about how they were planning a “super awesome” party and that the entire team was invited. They didn’t give the others much of a choice in the matter, so now the entire Karasuno volleyball team was crammed into Tanaka’s house. Spooky decorations were haphazardly strewn about, a CD of creepy sounds on repeat served as background noise, and there was pumpkin shaped confetti littering every flat surface in sight (the floor included). But despite the chaotic manner in which the party had been thrown together, everyone was having fun. There was plenty of junk food and candy, and enough caffeinated beverages to put a grown man into a coma. The two boys had also set up several games. Prizes were to be awarded to the victor of each game or contest, so the competition was fierce.

“Right hand: blue!” Suga called out. Immediately, the Twister players began to scramble to find a blue dot to put their hand upon.

“Get your elbow out of my face, dumbass Hinata!”

“Get your face away from my elbow, Kageyama!”

“Just move your hand to another dot!”

“No! I can’t reach any of the other ones!”

“Would you two shut up already? You’re making my head hurt.”

Tsukishima, Hinata, and Kageyama continued to bicker while Suga looked on, at a loss. The game of Twister had been going on for a while now. But with every new spin, the three of them had gotten more and more tangled up. Now they were starting to get frustrated, and tempers were rising.

“AAAAAAAAAAGH!”

Speaking of tempers…

There was a loud bang accompanying the yell of frustration, followed by the sound of dozens of plastic pieces clattering to the floor. The second and third years had been playing Monopoly.

“I HATE THIS GAME! WHO’S IDEA WAS IT TO PLAY THIS?” Tanaka had flipped the entire game board over.

“It was yours,” Noya replied with a small smirk.

“…Oh.”

The rowdiness could even be heard from outside, though this was mostly because one of the windows had been left open to help keep the house cool. Most of the trick-or-treaters in the neighborhood were avoiding the house because of the noise. However, three boys were drawn to it, rather than repelled.

“Oh? It’s awfully noisy in that house…”

“Why don’t we go take a peek?”

Two of the three forms tip-toed over to the open window and peeked in. The third trailed behind them a ways. The window they looked through was at one end of a large room, and an apple-bobbing tank was sitting right beneath it. It was abandoned, however, because who wanted to eat apples when there was a ready supply of sugar waiting to be consumed?

“Hooh? Looks like it’s the Karasuno team.”

“What a coincidence!~”

Kuroo, Kenma, and Oikawa had been trick-or-treating together since the Nekoma team had been in town for a practice match. The two team captains had hit it off splendidly as soon as they met, and poor Kenma was forced along by his friend. They were dressed up, of course. Kuroo and Kenma were fittingly dressed up as cats, while Oikawa had dressed up like a king.

“I feel like we should do something to them,” Oikawa murmured to his companions. “Something funny.”

“Hmmm…” The three sat in silence for a few moments. Then Kuroo’s face lit up with a devilish grin. “Oikawa-san, would you mind walking backwards toward the window?”

“Eh? Uh, sure?” The Seijou captain backed-up toward the open window like he was asked, and promptly tripped over Kuroo’s outstretched foot. Oikawa tumbled through the window, straight into the apple-bobbing tank. A hush fell over the room as the Karasuno team turned to see what had happened. The silence continued, and Kuroo peeked in, a grin still plastered on his face. He looked down at the tub of water and apples.

“Looks like the grand king decided to take a swim~”

Said king popped out of the water, coughing and sputtering. The crown he had been wearing was floating next to him.

“Party crashers! Our party’s been crashed!” Noya shouted, jumping up and down for emphasis. Kuroo hoisted himself through the open window. Kenma peeked in after him.

“Kuroo-chan, what was that for?!” Oikawa yelled angrily. He stood up and stepped out of the tank, costume dripping.

“You said we should did something funny, so I did.”

“IT’S NOT FUNNY FOR ME!”

“What the hell are you two doing here?” Tanaka interjected, a scowl on his face.

“We were just passing by, and we happened upon your little party,” Kuroo replied. “So we decided to… drop in.”

Groans sounded throughout the room.

“In any case, you weren’t invited,” Kageyama huffed. “So leave.”

“Aw… my precious kouhai is so cruel!” Oikawa said with a pout. He glanced around the room, and a smirk made its way onto his face. “Alright, we’ll be leaving… But… you don’t mind if we take some candy with us, do you?”

Before anyone could even register what was just said, the grand king leapt forward and snatched up a giant bowl of candy from the table. And before the others had time to react to the stolen goods, the Seijou captain and jumped back out the window, candy in tow.

“Ohoho?” Kuroo followed his sopping wet friend, determined not to let him keep all the candy for himself.

“THIEVES!” Tanaka and Noya shrieked in unison. They were already part-way out the window in pursuit when they noticed Kenma. The setter waved at them nervously. Hinata stuck his head out the window.

“Kenma! Hi!”

“Oh, hello Shouyou.” Kenma walked closer to the window.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, hopping outside.

“We were in town for a practice match, and Kuroo made me go trick-or-treating with him.”

“Oooooh. Makes sense.”

“We have to catch the thieves!” Tanaka bellowed. He pulled himself out the window and landed face-first on the ground.

“But we can’t see them anymore,” Hinata pointed out. And sure enough, the two captains were nowhere in sight.

“That’s ok,” Kenma said. “Oikawa was soaking wet, so he probably left a trail of water behind him.”

“Kenma, you’re a genius!” Hinata exclaimed. “Let’s go find them!”

The entire group began to pursue the candy thieves, using flashlights to search the ground for the any traces of water. It didn’t take long to pick up the trail, and soon they were hot in pursuit. They jogged along quietly for a few minutes, every so often making a comment about what they were going to do when they caught up to the captains. However, all of their planning was rendered completely unnecessary.

“DUMBASS OIKAWA!”

The insult was followed by a protest, a thump, and a cry of pain. “Iwa-chan, that hurt!”

“SHUT UP, ASSIKAWA!” Another thump and pained exclamation.

The group in pursuit had stopped after hearing the shouts. They looked at each other with a sense of unease. A few moments later, Iwaizumi turned a corner just ahead of the group, giant bowl of candy in hand. “I assume this is yours?” he asked as he approached.

“Uh yeah, thanks,” Noya replied, taking the bowl.

“Yup.” Iwaizumi gave a small nod and left.

A silence fell over the group.

“I guess we should head back now,” Kageyama said in an attempt to lessen the tension.

“Yeah, guess so,” Tanaka said in agreement.

“Can Kenma stay with us?” Hinata asked.

“Sure, he helped us get our candy back, after all,” Noya replied.

“Woo hoo!” Hinata jumped up and down while Kenma managed a small smile. The group headed back to the party, chatting and tossing candy back and forth to each other. Meanwhile, Oikawa and Kuroo had decided to hide out in a nearby grove until Iwaizumi gave up looking for them.


	18. Winter Reigisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last secret santa gift I have on me at the moment, to be honest I don't think my giftee ever saw their gift so I'm a little disappointed. :////

Winter time was a bit hard for the boys of the Iwatobi swim club.  Since they didn’t have an indoor pool, they were unable to do any sort of training in the water for months.  However, the time off wasn’t all that bad.  And just because the boys weren’t swimming together didn’t mean they couldn’t spend time together!

Even though it was cold out, and un-melted snow was everywhere, Rei had decided to go for a jog.  It was important to keep your muscles strong even in the off season, of course.  However, he didn’t particularly like the idea of going for a run alone.  So he had invited Nagisa along.  The blond had happily accepted the invitation and was currently jogging alongside his friend.  The sky was a bright blue, occasionally pock-marked with clouds.  “Hey, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.  “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Nagisa-kun,” the taller boy replied.  “What is it?”

“Do you like anyone?”

Rei stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, trying to comprehend the question.  Nagisa watched him curiously.  “I thought we went over this during the summer?” Rei finally replied as he began moving forward again.

“Well yeah, but it’s been months since then, and things change,” Nagisa replied.  “So answer the question!” 

Rei sighed.  “Why do you want to know so badly, Nagisa-kun?”

“Because, I have someone that I like!”

The blue-haired boy nearly stopped running again, but managed to keep his composure.  “Oh, is that so?  Why don’t you tell me who you like first, then I’ll tell you if I like anyone.”

“But I asked you first!”

Rei gave his friend an exasperated look.  However, he decided he might as well give in to the request.  “Well… I might have feelings for someone.  I’m not sure though.”

“That’s not a very good answer, Rei-chan,” Nagisa whined.  But the shorter boy decided not to push the topic any further.  For the time being, that is.

***

Several days later, Rei was still mulling over the conversation in his head.  He wondered who it was Nagisa liked, and he also wondered why he felt a bit… jealous.  But overall, Rei wondered why he cared so much about the stupid conversation in the first place.  He sighed, deciding that matters of the heart were difficult to deal with, before pulling a book from his shelf and beginning to read.

Nagisa was also replaying the conversation from the other day in his mind.  However his attitude toward the whole thing was much more optimistic.   _Rei-chan says he might like someone.  Now if only I knew for sure who that someone is…_   The blond looked up at his ceiling in thought.   _Well, I guess I’ll just have to take a chance and hope for the best!  You can do this, Nagisa!_   He giggled a little to himself and pulled out a notebook from a large stack next to his bed.  He had a lot of ideas to jot down and sift through.

***

Two days later, Nagisa sent Rei a text message.  “Rei-chan, I want to tell you something!  Do you think you can meet me at the café near your house at 3:30?”

Rei read through the message and then checked his planner, even though he was fairly certain he had nothing important to do that day.  After reassuring himself that a meeting with Nagisa wouldn’t interfere with anything, he replied.  “That sounds fine, Nagisa-kun.  I’ll see you then!”  The current time was 12:15, so Rei still had plenty of time before he was supposed to meet his friend.  For some reason, Rei felt a bit apprehensive.  What was so important that Nagisa couldn’t tell him over the phone?  For the next three hours, the blue-haired boy tried his best to occupy himself and keep his mind off of things.  He was certain that everything was fine and there was nothing at all to worry about.

***

Nagisa had been waiting at the café for nearly half an hour, just in case Rei had happened to show up early.  The boy was fidgety and rather nervous, but he had made up his mind that he was going to go through with this.  He was too stubborn to back out at this point.  As soon as Rei showed up, Nagisa ran over to greet him. 

“Hello, Nagisa-kun.  Were you waiting long?  I even left a little early to make sure I got here on time-“

“No no, I just got here!” Nagisa lied, smiling.  “Come on, let’s go inside!  It’s cold!”

Once the two were seated and had ordered some drinks and sweets, Rei turned to his friend.  “So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Nagisa took a deep breath.  “I wanted to tell you who I liked!”

“Oh, you’re still caught up on that?  You must really like this person if you wanted to tell me about them in person.  Who is it?”

“It’s you, Rei-chan!”

Silence engulfed the two for several moments while Rei processed the words that had just left Nagisa’s mouth.  As soon as he realized what exactly had just happened, his face turned a deep shade of crimson.  “M-me?!”

“Yes, I like you, Rei-chan!  I like you a lot!”  Nagisa felt like he needed to keep talking.  “I think I’ve liked you ever since I saw you, actually!  Maybe that’s why I tried so hard to convince you to join the swim club, or why-“

“I like you too, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa immediately stopped speaking and simply stared at the boy sitting across from him.  “Y-you do?” he finally squeaked out.

Rei nodded with a smile.  “After you asked me if I had a crush on anyone, I went home and gave it some serious thought.  And I came to the conclusion that I did, in fact, have a crush.  And the person I had a crush on was you.”

Nagisa grinned widely and nearly threw himself across the table.  However he was able to restrain himself.  Instead, he excitedly got up and ran over to Rei, throwing his arms around the taller boy.  “I’m so happy, Rei-chan!  I’m so happy you like me, too!”

Rei planted a quick kiss on Nagisa’s forehead.  “I too, am glad that my feelings were requited, Nagisa-kun.”  


	19. A View From the Top Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this drabble while I was still playing with the idea of A View From the Top. I'm Kagehina trash.

Hinata stretched his wings, a contented sigh escaping his lips.  The last light of the afternoon shown over the mountains, causing the young boy’s jet black wings to cast a shadow.  He tucked them back in after a moment and rolled his shoulders.

“Oi.”

Kageyama walked up behind Hinata, a slightly irritated look on his face.  “Are you gonna take off or what?  We don’t have all day.”

“I’m going I’m going!  Sheesh, you’re so impatient, Kageyama-kun.”

Turning back to face the cliff edge, a grin made its way onto Hinata’s face.  No matter how many times he did this, no matter how many times he took to the skies, the same rush of adrenaline always filled him.  It was probably the best feeling in the whole world.  It’s a shame almost nobody gets to know what this is like.

The red head stepped off the edge, allowing himself to fall for a few moments before unfurling his wings.  Despite the pain that shot through him as he was suddenly lifted back up, Hinata could never help himself.  Free-falling for a second was half the fun, after all.

Behind him, Kageyama had just launched himself off of the cliff, wings already spread, ready to keep him aloft.  The black-haired boy cruised over to his companion and began to fly beside him.

“What is it with you and waiting to open your wings until it’s almost certain that you’re going to hurt yourself?”

“It’s fun!” Hinata protested.  “You should do it more often, maybe then you wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time.”

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Are too.”

A sudden gust of wind cut off their bickering.  The wind caused them to soar upward ever higher, far above the craggy mountainsides and into the clouds.  “Gross, now I’m all wet!” Hinata wailed, attempting to ring the water out of his shirt.  “Hey-  Kageyama, where’d you go?”  

“I’m right where I was.  Where did YOU go?”

“I didn’t go anywhere!”

“Then clearly we’re both still here.  The clouds are just blocking us from each other.”

“Oh.  Yeah, that makes sense.”

Deciding that it was better to fly up above the clouds than in them, the pair rose even higher.  Soon they were able to see each other again, though just barely.

“Guwaaaah, the sun is setting!  It’s so pretty!”  Hinata pointed at the sun, which was dropping down behind a snow-tipped mountain.  The sky was painted with pinks and golds, the fluffy clouds taking on an orange color.  

“…yeah, it is,” Kageyama agreed quietly.  Though his eyes weren’t on the sunset, but on his companion.  

“Heeeey, what’s goin’ on?”

Hinata and Kageyama flinched at the sudden intrusion on their peaceful moment.  They looked back to see Noya with a massive grin plastered on his face, hair still soaking wet from his ascent through the clouds.  

“Oh hi, Nishinoya-senpai!  We were just watching the sunset.”  Hinata allowed himself to fall back a bit to fly next to his older friend.

“Sounds romantic,” Noya snickered.

Kageyama and Hinata both flushed red, completely at a loss for words.  Noya looked slightly concerned.

“…I was just kidding, you know.”

“O-oh yeah, right, haha.”

“Oh.  G-good one, Nishinoya-senpai.”

“Anyways, you guys need to come back now.”  Noya adopted a more serious tone, the smile melting off of his face.  “We may have a problem.”

“Problem?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, Erasers.”


	20. Black Butler Zombie AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this waaaaaaay back, a friend wanted a modern/zombie au for black butler.

It was a good thing that they had played so many zombie video games.

“C’mere, you filthy thing!” Alois crowed, taking aim at the nearest head with his bat. He knocked it clean off, sending it flying a short ways away. “Home run! Did you see that, Ciel?”

“I still don’t understand why you use that bat, of all things,” Ciel scoffed, firing a bullet into another zombie’s skull. “A gun is much more efficient.”

“I seem to be doing just fine,” the blond replied, inspecting his weapon of choice. It was an ordinary wooden baseball bat with nails imbedded in it towards the top. It did major damage to the zombies, even if it wasn’t the best at completing a clean kill. And considering Alois was a bit of a sadist, violently beating zombies with the bat was highly enjoyable.

Ciel, on the other hand, preferred staying as far away from the beasts as possible. Therefore it made perfect sense that he use a gun, which was proficient and killed much more cleanly. The downside was that ammo was getting scarcer and scarcer. 

“Where the hell are those demons?” Ciel hissed as he noticed that he was running low on bullets. The two boys had sent their butlers off to acquire more supplies about half an hour ago, while things had been quiet. But now their makeshift base was being overrun. If Sebastian and Claude didn’t return soon, it was highly likely that they’d have to abandon ship.

“Ewwww,” Alois groaned. Ciel turned to see what had caused the older boy disgust. Alois was currently violently shaking his bat, trying to rid it of a zombie head that had been embedded on the nails. The younger boy snickered quietly. “What’s so funny?” Alois snapped.

“I simply find it amusing that your weapon would backfire on you like that, that’s all.”

“Drop dead.”

“I’d prefer not to, thanks.”

A few moments later, the demons returned to their masters’ side. With the supernatural aid, they were able to clear the remaining zombies in and around their base. After the coast was more or less clear, the butlers gave their report.

“Master, we still have not found a single other survivor,” Sebastian stated. “It’s highly unlikely that there are any other humans alive for miles.”

“I expected as much,” Ciel sighed, taking a seat on the floor. “After all, we’ve been at this for months. I wouldn’t be surprised if we were the only humans left in the whole world.”


	21. Bokuaka Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend wanted Bokuaka birthday fluff, so I obliged :)

Akaashi awoke to the sounds of loud hooting outside his bedroom window.  He groaned softly and turned to look at his alarm clock, rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep from them.  It was 12 am on the dot.  He hadn’t been asleep for much more than an hour but he was grumpy nonetheless at being forcefully awoken. 

Simply put, Akaashi was 100% certain that the hooting did not in fact belong to a real owl.

The dark-haired boy grumbled quietly to himself as he rolled out of bed and trudged over to his bedroom window.  He fumbled with the lock for a moment, eyes squinting as he tried to see what he was doing in the darkness.  Finally he was able to heft the window open wide enough to stick his head outside.  Akaashi looked down to the ground below, completely unsurprised to see none other than Bokuto standing beneath his window, hands cupped around his mouth as he continued to make hooting noises.  When they made eye contact the volleyball captain grinned, eyes practically sparkling. 

“Bokuto-san… what do you want?” Akaashi asked, managing to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Bokuto replied with another hoot, this one a bit softer than the others had been.  At the same time he reached down and picked up a small object and tossed it up into the air, aiming it so that it landed nearly perfectly in Akaashi’s hands.  Akaashi looked down at the object.  His eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness at this point that he was able to see what he had caught.  It was a small owl plushie, covered in a fluffy fabric designed to look like grey feathers and sporting a tiny red party hat.  In its beak it held a little sign.  “Happy birthday to who!”

“I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday, Akaashi!” Bokuto called up, grin still in place.  “So uh, happy birthday!”  His grin turned a bit sheepish.

Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up at the gesture and involuntarily hugged the little owl to his chest.  “Thank you, Bokuto-san…” he replied, just loud enough to hear.

“You’re welcome!!!!  Okay, I’ll let you sleep now, can’t have our setter being exhausted at practice tomorrow!”  Bokuto gave a thumbs-up and his smile somehow managed to grow even wider.  “Good night!”

Akaashi smiled softly as he waved goodbye to his captain.  After he was out of sight he closed the window and crawled back into bed, snuggling the little owl the entire time.


	22. Coffee Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble request, this time for Daisuga and coffee troubles ;)

            Daichi stifled a yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen, bare feet padding quietly on the floor.  Suga was already awake and was absent-mindedly shoving cereal into his mouth at the table.  When he noticed his boyfriend enter the room his smiled and called out a cheery “good morning!”  Daichi hummed in response, eyes completely focused on the coffee maker on the counter in front of him.  He methodically began to set up the machine, eyes out of focus and hands working on autopilot.  After he had gotten the machine going he closed his eyes and waited.

            “Daichi, you’re gonna fall asleep again!”

            Suga’s words snapped Daichi out of his half-awake state and he blinked his eyes several times.  Suga was giving his boyfriend one of his award winning smiles, the kind that made Daichi’s heart skip a beat every time without fail.  The dark-haired boy ran a hand through his hair as a light blush dusted his cheeks.  “Sorry, you know I’m never really awake until I have my coffee.  Speaking of which…”  Daichi looked down at the coffee pot, frowning when he saw that there was nothing in it other than hot water.  “I think the machine is broken.”

            “What? It can’t be, we haven’t even had it for that long!”  Suga stood up and walked over, a confused look on his face.  Daichi stepped back and motioned for Suga to take a look at it.  The setter frowned as he began to examine the device, ultimately opening up the top to peer in the chamber where the coffee should have been.  After taking a look he began to snicker.  “Daichi, I think I found the problem.”

            “Oh?”  Daichi walked over and peered in the top as well, face flushing once he realized why there wasn’t any coffee dripping into the coffee pot.

            “You were so tired you forgot to put coffee in the machine, you dork,” Suga laughed, nudging Daichi in the side with his elbow.

            “I guess that would do it, huh…”

            Suga began laughing even harder, which in turn caused Daichi’s face to turn even redder.  “What on earth would you do without me?” He asked after finally calming down.  Suga leaned over and pressed a kiss to Daichi’s cheek.

            “Well, I certainly wouldn’t have coffee, that’s for sure.”


	23. Bokuaka for Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARS ILY

            The snow storm had come suddenly and without warning.  Akaashi looked out Bokuto’s window, a small frown on his face as he watched the snow pile up on the ground rapidly.  Bokuto watched from his bed, head tilted to one side in confusion.

            “The weather report didn’t say anything about snow today!” he said, confusion still evident on his face.  He stood up from his bed, padding over to the window to peer out next to his boyfriend.  “Looks like you might be stuck here.”

            Akaashi blinked and turned from the window, putting his backpack back down on the floor.  He had been about to head home mere moments ago, but the appearance of the storm made a safe journey practically impossible.  This visit had mainly been intended to help Bokuto study for their upcoming exam but…

            “Don’t worry about it, Akaashi!  I’m sure my family won’t mind letting you stay the night.”  Bokuto was beaming excitedly, eyes practically shimmering.  “It’ll be fun!  We can stay up late and tell stories, and talk about volleyball, and smooch-“

            A small blush made its way onto Akaashi’s face as he fished in his pocket for his cellphone.  “I appreciate the offer, Bokuto.  Let me just make sure it’s fine with my parents.”  The dark-haired boy sent off a quick text to his mom while Bokuto rocked back and forth on his heels in anticipation.  After Akaashi got the a-ok from his mom Bokuto sped off to find his parents to get official permission as well.  Akaashi watched his boyfriend go and let out a sigh, a small smile giving away his true emotions.  He flopped down on Bokuto’s bed and inhaled deeply despite of himself.  He loved the way Bokuto smelled; like way too much fabric softener and coconut shampoo, which he had admitted to using despite being incredibly embarrassed.  Akaashi buried his face into one of the fluffy down pillows, his smile growing ever so slightly.  He simply laid there and breathed in and out for a few minutes before turning onto his side.  On the edge of the bed near the wall there was a small collection of owl plushies in varying sizes.  They were another thing Bokuto was a little embarrassed of but loved too much to get rid of.  A snowy owl plushie sat in the middle of the group, pink letters stitched onto its stomach.  “You’re a hoot!”  Akaashi had gotten it for Bokuto’s birthday the previous year.

            “Great, you’re staying!”

            Bokuto burst back into the room happily, sliding across the floor in his socks.  Upon seeing Akaashi on his bed, his face lit up even further.  Without further ado he flung himself down next to his boyfriend and wrapped him up in the biggest, warmest hug he could muster.  Akaashi stiffened momentarily before allowing himself to relax.  He turned to face Bokuto, an amused smile playing on his lips.  “Couldn’t wait until tonight to cuddle?”

            Bokuto shook his head.  “Nope!  Since you’re staying over we’re gonna snuggle every chance we get.  And that includes right now!”  He pressed a sloppy smooch to Akaashi’s forehead before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.  Akaashi couldn’t help but blush at the displays of affection and gave a return kiss to the top of Bokuto’s head.

            “You’re ridiculous,” Akaashi murmured.

            “I know, but you love me anyway!”

            Akaashi hummed in response and closed his eyes, allowing the warmth from the other to lull him to sleep. 


	24. Jedi Matsuhana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STAR WARS MATSUHANA FOR SARAH!!!
> 
> Bae I hope you like it, this is my first time really writing for either of your baes orz  
> MERR CHRISMAS

            Hanamaki tugged at the energy restraints fastened around his wrists and frowned.  He had been on a simple mission, all he’d had to do was pick up a package for the counsel, but his ship had run out of fuel and he’d been forced to make an emergency landing on the nearest planet.  Unfortunately for him, the planet was none other than Florrum, which was home to the base of a gang of pirates led by Hondo Ohnaka.  Being a pirate, Hondo was very fond of money, and had decided to take Makki into custody, rather than simply help him refuel and get on his way.  Now the pink-haired Jedi was stuck in a dank and dirty cell, wondering how exactly he was supposed to get out of this mess.  He wasn’t particularly worried, but he wasn’t pleased that he’d been inconvenienced like this.  On top of that it was at least semi-likely that the Republic would have to pay a handsome fee to get him back in one piece, and the thought of that left a bitter taste in his mouth.  His only hope was that Matsukawa would be able to trace the message he had sent before disembarking from his ship to get help. 

            _Man… what a drag.  If only they hadn’t taken my lightsaber… then maybe I’d have been able to find some way to get out on my own._

            At some point Hanamaki drifted off, too bored to be bothered to stay awake.  When he awoke again it didn’t appear that anything other than the guard had changed.  He rolled his shoulders to the best of his ability and stretched his neck to the point where it popped.  After letting out a loud yawn, Makki decided to try to speak to the guard outside his cell.  “Hey, any word on what’s gonna happen to me?  Surely someone offered to pay a pretty penny for my handsome mug, right?”

            “Quiet, you,” the guard replied gruffly.  “Hondo is still negotiating with some people.”

            Hanamaki huffed.  “Well tell him he’d better hurry up, I’m a busy man and I have a mission I need to get back to.”  The guard ignored him and he let out a loud sigh.  _I guess I’ll have to entertain myself somehow… maybe if I sing something really loudly I’ll piss off the guard enough to get a reaction out of him?_   He took a deep breath, prepared to belt out the most obnoxious song he could think of, but before he could begin there was a massive explosion from down the hall, and it seemed to rock the entire dungeon.  The guard ran to see what had happened, and Hanamaki let out a low whistle.  “Impressive.”

            “Thanks.”

            Makki looked up in surprise and grinned wide when his eyes met Mattsun’s.  “Hey there, good looking, you look like you could use some help.”

            “Issei, you came for me!~” 

            “Of course I did.”  Matsukawa slashed open the door of the cell with his blue lightsaber and stepped inside.  He examined the energy bonds keeping Hanamaki from moving then slashed those too, letting Makki fall lightly to the floor.  “Oh, and I found this.”  Mattsun tossed Makki’s lightsaber back to him, and the pink-haired young man caught it with a smirk. 

            “Fantastic.  Now, I think we should probably be leaving?”

            “Hold it right there!”

            The pair looked out into the hallway and were met with the glares of no less than a dozen pirates.  The Jedi shared a look, grinned, and lit up their lightsabers in unison.  A few moments and screams later all of the pirates were incapacitated by the dual blue and purple weapons.  “That wasn’t so hard,” Makki said, looking around at a job well done. 

            “Come on, this way.”  Matsukawa led the way through the hall opposite from where the explosion had gone off.  Getting out of the base was significantly harder than it had been for Mattsun to get in, considering all of the pirates were now on high alert.  They snuck past the majority of the pirates, but were eventually faced with a large group of them blocking the exit that led to their ship. 

            “It’s never easy, is it?” Hanamaki sighed. 

            “Of course not,” Matsukawa replied.  “Oh, by the way, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?  My treat.”

            The two launched themselves into the group, lightsabers humming and flawlessly reflecting the bullets shot at them.  “I’d love to!” Makki replied, yelling to be heard over the carnage.  “What time?”

            “I figured we could eat as soon as we got back.”  Matsukawa force pushed a pirate into a stack of crates stacked at the side of the room. 

            “Sounds good, but I still have to pick up that package and deliver it to the Jedi Counsel.”  Hanamaki used a well-placed kick to send another pirate flying and groaning.

            Mattsun snorted.  “Alright then, it’ll just have to be a late dinner.”

            “We could always do something more exciting, if you’d rather…?”  Makki shot a look at the other, a shit-eating grin on his face.  The pirates were all out of commission at this point, and Matsukawa started making his way out the door.

            “I’m swooning, Takahiro, really.  You sure know how to make me hot and bothered.”

            Hanamaki snickered and stepped onto the ship that had brought Matsukawa to his rescue.  “I know, I just have this way with words.  In any case, let’s get going.  I don’t want this mission to take any longer than it has to.”

            “And here I thought that you were enjoying being captured?”

            “Hell no, I’m only into bondage when you’re the one tying me up, Issei.”

            “Kinky.”

            ***

            Hondo watched in dismay as the Jedi took off in their ship, and his frown grew larger as he looked around at his beat up crew.  “That’s the last time I try to capture a Jedi.”


	25. Iwa's Pygmy Puff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR MY BELOVED SENPAI REMMI~~~~ I LOVE YOU REMMI <3333
> 
> Harry Potter AU, Tooru buys Iwaizumi a Pygmy Puff.

                “Iwa-chaaaaaaaan!~”

            Iwaizumi stopped in the middle of the hallway, robes flapping behind him.  Before he had time to ask what was going on, Oikawa had stopped in front of him and had plopped something on his head.

“I got you a late Christmas present!  I hope you like it!”  Oikawa stepped back and watched Iwaizumi with a blinding smile on his face.  Iwaizumi reached up to touch the thing that had been placed on his head.  It was fluffy, and it started to make small squeaking sounds.  The black-haired boy gently picked it up and brought it to eye level.

Sitting in his hand was a tiny pink Pygmy Puff.  It looked up at him with bright eyes and what appeared to be a curious expression. 

“A Pygmy Puff?” he asked, more confused than anything else.  “Why?  Aren’t these things more popular with girls than with boys?”

“Yeah, but I thought you might like one!  All kinds of animals like you, Iwa-chan, and I know you like them too, even if you sometimes pretend that you don’t.  Plus the idea of you carrying a Pygmy Puff on your shoulder was too cute to resist~”  Oikawa flashed a peace sign and gave a little smirk to match.

“Oh.”  Hajime looked down at the little puff for a moment before gently reaching out with his other hand to stroke its fur with one finger.  The little puffball began humming in contentment and its eyes closed.

“He likes you!” Tooru said with a grin.

“Does he have a name?”  Hajime didn’t look up from the puff as he asked the question.

“Nope!  I figured I’d leave the naming up to you.”

“Alright… then I’ll name him… Puffle.”

“…Puffle?”  Oikawa snorted and covered his mouth with one hand to stifle his laughter. “Iwa-chan, can’t you come up with a more interesting name than that?”

“What’s wrong with Puffle, shitty-kawa?”

“It’s so unimaginative!  It’s like naming your dog ‘Spot’!  Naming him Puffle makes it sound like you didn’t even try.”

“His name is Puffle, and I’m not changing it.”  Iwaizumi sent a terrifying glare in Oikawa’s direction, and the taller boy froze.

“Alright alright, his name is Puffle.  Just don’t glare at me like that!”

Iwaizumi snorted in acknowledgement.  After his temper had finished calming down he looked back at Puffle, a small smile forming on his face as he resumed petting him and listened to him hum.  He continued administering affection to the tiny creature for a few more moments before gently placing him on his shoulder.  Finally he met Tooru’s gaze again.  “Thanks, I mean it.  He’s a nice gift.”

Oikawa blushed lightly.  “Well I wouldn’t just pick out any random thing!  I only decided on Puffle because I had a feeling you’d like him, Iwa-chan.  Merry Christmas.”

***

Hajime was already fairly popular among the Slytherin girls (and a few students from other houses for that matter) for being so great with animals and magical creatures, but the addition of Puffle made his fans go absolutely wild.  Girls, as well as a few boys, began sending him little gifts on a regular basis and he’d narrowly avoided being slipped a love potion on more than one occasion.  Needless to say, Oikawa was getting very jealous for multiple reasons.  Not only was Iwaizumi suddenly more popular than he was, but he didn’t want anyone else to steal Hajime from him.

The fawning fans were going to have to stop.

First, Tooru tried several charms and potions to make Iwaizumi less attractive to the people around him, but all that happened was that the effects eventually wore off and Oikawa got his ass kicked.  Then he tried low-key threatening anybody who got too close to Hajime.  This also led to getting his ass kicked.  With nothing else to turn to, Oikawa decided to kidnap Puffle.

Of course Puffle was never going to be in harm’s way, Tooru didn’t have anything against the little Pygmy Puff in the first place.  It wasn’t _his_ fault that everyone loved Iwaizumi, he couldn’t help being an adorable little puff ball.  So one night while Hajime was sleeping, Tooru gently retrieved Puffle from his spot on Hajime’s nightstand and placed him in a little box with holes punched in the top and tucked him carefully in his trunk, next to his spare robes.  Before Oikawa closed the lid of the trunk he whispered, “Don’t worry, Puffle.  I’ll take good care of you until you go back to Iwa-chan.”

***

Iwaizumi could have almost been called a nervous wreck the following morning.

Upon realizing that Puffle wasn’t in his normal spot he began searching under the beds and calling his name.  After coming to the conclusion that Puffle was no longer in the bedroom he began to search the common room, calls getting more and more frantic.  When Hajime hadn’t found Puffle by the time he had to go to class he had begun to tug at his hair, worry apparent on his face.

            Oikawa was beginning to regret his decision.

            “Where on Earth could he have gone?  Did a cat get him?  Did an owl get him?  Did somebody steal him?  Did he wander off and get lost???”  Iwaizumi was talking much faster than normal and Tooru was rapidly trying to calm him down.

            “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan.  I’m sure he’ll turn up!  Maybe he just fell asleep somewhere and hasn’t woken up yet.  We’ll find him!”  The words seemed to reassure Hajime a little bit, and after he had calmed down slightly Oikawa made up his mind to give Puffle back to Iwaizumi as soon as he could.

            ***

            They went back to the dorms after lunch and Iwaizumi once again began searching for Puffle.  He started in the common room, and Tooru took the opportunity to run upstairs and fetch Puffle from his trunk.  The little puff was fast asleep on the little pillow Oikawa had provided for him.  Upon being scooped up he began to make little squeaking noises.  Oikawa gently closed the trunk and went back to the common room.

            “Iwa-chan, I found him!  He was sleeping under your bed!”

            Iwaizumi rushed over, relief evident on his face.  “Oh thank god!  I was so worried.”  He picked up Puffle and began gently petting him, eyes softening.  “Thanks, Oikawa.  I’m so glad he’s safe.”

            Tooru breathed a sigh of relief inwardly.  “Of course, Iwa-chan!  I’m glad he’s safe too.”  _And I’m never going to worry you like that again._


End file.
